When the Wind Blows
by Kairu Kobayashi
Summary: Shion wakes up only to find out that his hair is back, his red snake is gone, the calendar shows a wrong date, the wall of No. 6 is untouched, and Nezumi is gone. Rated T for language and theme.
1. Awakening

**When the Wind Blows: A No. 6 Fanfiction  
**Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

**Characters (in order of appearance): *major  
**Shion*  
Karan (Shion's mother)  
Prostitute  
Nezumi*

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Once again, no one is perfect, only God alone is perfect. This story is not yet beta-read, so I apologize for mistakes in grammar and if possible, please point them out so I can change them.

I used spelling checker, and so far I have already corrected the misspelled words in this story.

Another **_warning_**, though. I rated this T for a reason, and I think that is enough for this piece of writing since it's purely shounen ai and nothing more than that. **This is a fan fiction concerning a romantic relationship between two men.** I promised myself that I wouldn't write M (so even if there's "something" that happens, nothing is graphic) so I leave everything else to your imagination.

Please review. Negative reviews are expected (and anticipated). They make authors better.

* * *

"Nezumi..."

Shion whispered as he opened his eyes, hoping to find the person he was looking for, but when only the wind responded to his whisper, his eyes widened.

"N-Nezumi?!"

Nezumi wasn't there, and he had a while before realizing that he was in his own bedroom. The sun shone brightly through the clear window, but that didn't make Shion think less of Nezumi.

He was at home, not at Nezumi's dirty place full of books that he called _'home'_. Meaning, he was with his mother Karan.

He felt as if he was being strangled. Air found it hard to enter his lungs.

**_Adrenaline._**

**_Sweat._**

* * *

He rushed downstairs from the main house into Karan's bakery, and saw his dear mother placing the freshly baked breads and cakes onto their own trays. Even if the aroma tempted him to have even just _one_ bite to taste, there was something different in his mind right now.

"Mom," Shion breathed heavily.

Karan turned around to face her son while she removed her gloves, wearing a smile.

"Good morning, Shion."

"Where's Nezumi?" Shion blurted out without even properly responding to his mother's greeting.

"Nezumi? What do you mean—_you have a pet rat in this house?!_" Karan looked very much surprised. "I won't allow that! It'll drive our customers away!"

Karan was right. Having rats inside a bakery won't only scare customers away. It would be unhygienic especially if they're not kept inside cages. They might contaminate the baked goods and the ingredients if they just roam around as they wish.

Shion knows, for sure that in one way or another, his mother knows who _'Nezumi'_ is. He helped them two communicate while they were far from each other, thanks to his little rat pals. But now, Karan has no clue at all.

"You have work today, so you have to hurry," Karan continued tidying up the shop as she spoke to her son.

One thing is stuck inside Shion's mind. Besides all these things on his mind about Nezumi, everything else seemed to be deja vus. And for Pete's sake, he's not working anymore! Ever since he escaped with Nezumi, he lost _everything_—except for his mom and Nezumi (because he really lost Safu). That _'everything_' included his job. And that job reminded him of his most terrifying memories, especially when he witnessed his co-worker aging at an incredible speed, and died shortly after that.

"If you don't want to go out in a little while, then won't you just fix your hair?" Karan chuckled. In turn, Shion looked for a mirror.

* * *

"W-why..."

He stared at his hair. It was dark. And the red snake-like mark that can be easily seen on his neck and cheek...

...they were gone.

Since when did he turn back to normal? He never did, that's what he knows.

"Mom, where's the calendar?" Shion asked his mother, and she pointed at a calendar hanging on the wall as a reply. He hurriedly ran towards it to check. A large number, today's date, was printed clearly on it.

"W-what on earth is happening..."

It's dated several months back from yesterday's date. Surely it was past. But why is this happening? Shion doesn't know. And surely, his mother doesn't know either.

* * *

Shion forcefully pushed the bakery door open and looked around him.

The wall of No. 6 was there.

**_Whole._**

**_Intact._**

**_Undamaged._**

It's supposed to be gone, but right now it's there, in front of his eyes. **_The wall is haunting him._**


	2. Realization

_"T-this...can't be."_

Shion's knees felt weak enough for him to stumble to the ground. Fortunately Karan saw this and she hurriedly ran out to help her son.

"Shion! Oh my, what's wrong? Is it really that depressing to lose a pet?" Karan helped him up and embraced him gently, stroking his hair. Despite being comforted by his mother, his tears fell down.

**_Unintentionally._**

**_Involuntarily._**

**_Reflex._**

* * *

If he is here in No. 6, living the life that he had always wanted to escape from ever since that fateful day, where is Nezumi?

In the Western District? Watching him using those rats of his?

It was fine for Shion to see things get back as they were, except for one thing. Then he and Nezumi wouldn't be the way they were, when they escaped from No. 6 together.

That would be more hellish than climbing up a mountain of corpses.

_No. Not all of them were corpses._

But instead of the having the urge to vomit, today's hellish feeling is much worse: wanting to die.

But he can't. **What about Karan?** Shion knew he couldn't leave her alone. Back then he was forced to leave her alone, but now he has to make a decision, and Nezumi is not beside him to help him with it.

"Help me...Nezumi..." Shion sobbed, leaning on his mother's chest. Karan had no choice but to continue comforting her child, despite not having a clue about what's happening to Shion.

She simply assumed that he lost a pet.

* * *

They promised they'd meet each other again. And yesterday was that day that they met. Shion was overjoyed, and now he and his mother are not alone anymore with Nezumi around.

**_He made him smile._**

**_He made him laugh._**

**_He stole his heart._**

With only actions, only Nezumi was the only one who saw through him, understood him when they were at the worst of worst situations.

"All I wanted...was you to stay by my side..."

Shion still sobbed. Karan held her son and she walked with him towards the bakery.

"Shion...why don't we just...look for Nezumi-san, alright? Just call the office and tell you have to go somewhere," Karan smiled gently, trying to cheer Shion up.

Karan thought that it is wee bit impossible to look for a pet rat. Rats look alike. But some have easily distinguishable characteristics that make them unique as compared to other rats, like coat color and some spots. But the 'rat' that they're supposed to look for isn't as small as she thinks.

* * *

It's possible that Nezumi is in the Western District, and Shion wants to see him. Right now.

"Mom, is there an easy way to go to the Western District?"

_Hearing those two words that start with 'w' and 'd' respectively made blood rush to her head._

* * *

"What are you thinking?! Are you escaping a crime you made?! It's dangerous there!"

"But Mom...I'm sure," Shion's eyes lightened up.

"Nezumi is there."


	3. Reunification

Thanks to some travelers who gave Shion some instructions on how to get to the Western District easily, he got out the **legal way**, not the [dangerous] way Nezumi taught him when they were running from the Bureau of Public Security. _Surely there's a way to get things back the way they're supposed to be._ And he can't do the action on his own.

**He needed Nezumi for that.**

"Hey cutie," a woman seductively pouted at Shion while he was near the marketplace. "Want to play with...me?"

She had lips that were red as roses, and cheeks pink as blossoms, but _Eve was much prettier than she._

**Eve.**

Shion was too much deep in thought to resist the woman's actions. Just like a puppet, he was _easily_ manipulated and was pulled in for a kiss.

**He was disgusted.**

Despite knowing that he doesn't want to be violated by whore just like that, he can't break free. But just in time, someone protested.

* * *

_"Let go of him. He's mine."_

Shion came back to his senses. And just like the woman, he was too, easily manipulated again. Now he was pulled into an embrace.

"Well, well, well. So you boys play with each other, huh? **That kiss has a price, if so you know**," the woman smirked. "A passionate kiss."

* * *

"Then..."

Shion was released.

When the price was about to be paid, he cried just in time.

* * *

**"NO!"**

"Shion–"

"Nezumi, please, don't do it!"

Shion rushed to Nezumi and forced his lips onto his. All of his feelings rushed, just like the warm blood inside him. His face was crimson already, but he didn't care less.

_**He lost Nezumi.**_

_**He missed Nezumi.**_

_**He loved Nezumi.**_

_**He wanted Nezumi.**_

Shion broke their connection off to breathe, but again, he was pulled into an embrace. Nezumi planted his lips on him, returning the favor, but broke the kiss off in a short while.

Even if it lasted merely for a few seconds, it seemed like hours to them.

_Shion and Nezumi were finally reunited._

"I knew it, I'd...see you here," Shion smiled, but he leaned on Nezumi's shoulder. "I missed you, Nezumi...but..."

"...w-why...did you return the kiss?" Shion finished his dialogue.

"It's because I–"


	4. Affection

"Shion...hang on...pull yourself together..."

Shion was sweaty, and having a hard time breathing.

Nezumi tightened his embrace to Shion. He's damn sick. And he's damn worried about him. And it was quite stressful to look after him.

* * *

He skipped his [duty] at Karan's bakery _because of him_. And he wasn't able to play hooky _because of him_. And he was unable to go back to the Western District to grab his things _because of him_.

"Sly kid. You probably just wanted attention," Nezumi stroked Shion's white hair, and caressed his face, which felt warmer than it used to be. "Your Highness, all you have to do is tell me, you know. _I'll go on a date with you..._"

Shion's eyes slowly opened, and gazed at Nezumi.

"N-Nezumi..."

* * *

"**Shoot!** You don't have to startle me like that!" Nezumi turned _completely_ red, but nervously he placed his hands on both Shion's cheeks. "W-what do you want to e-eat? I'll g-go down and c-cook for you, then."

_**"I love you, Nezumi!" **_

Shion held Nezumi's hands, which were on his cheek.

"W-what are you saying, i-idiot! _Is that food?_" Nezumi shove his hands off and turned his head away in embarrassment At all costs, he must not know about the concern he has for him right now.

* * *

**"I woke up without you beside me, Nezumi."**

Shocked with what Shion just said, he faced him. "B-but I slept beside you throughout the night!" But he whispered, soft enough for Shion to hear, _"I even embraced you as you sleep, too..."_

**"And when my mom told me to fix my hair, when my looked into the mirror my appearance was back to original..."**

Nezumi pulled Shion towards him and guided him to a mirror on the wall. He touched Shion's chin, making him face his reflection. "See, your hair's not dark. And you have that pretty snake there."

**"And the calendar was showing a date that was supposed to be months ago..."**

Nezumi looked at the calendar on the wall and checked the date if it was correct. And it was. "Hey, look at that calendar. Well, it's right, isn't it?"

Shion slowly walked back to his bed and sat down on it. But Nezumi suddenly carried him just as a groom would to his bride, and brought him to the veranda.

_The veranda where he first saw Shion._

Though they were at Lost Town, the fleeting memories of their first meeting at Chronos came flooding back. _That veranda. _"Your highness, the wall's destroyed. _We made it,_" Nezumi stopped and supported Shion, who wanted to stand on his own. He grasped on Shion's hand, but still, it's impossible to be separated at this rate. Nothing can separate them.

**"And a woman–"**

* * *

Nezumi pulled Shion closer all of sudden, making their lips collide. He wrapped one arm around Shion's back and one hand held Shion's cheek, wanting to make the kiss deeper.

No one wanted to talk.

But both of them started to communicate with the kiss.

Nezumi knew all what Shion dreamt about. It was because he dreamt about the same thing that night.

**It scared him.**

He woke up on his bed with _no one_ beside him. Not even Inukashi remembered anything about Shion. His past was coming back to him.

And Shion wasn't in that 'past' that he saw.

_Their kiss became deeper, deeper, and deeper._

When the Shion he was looking for appeared in his dream, instead of feeling happiness at the sight of him, he felt anger.

_**Rage.**_

_**Infuriation.**_

_**Jealousy.**_

_"Let go of him. He's mine."_

"N-Nezumi?" Shion gazed at Nezumi's eyes as he broke the kiss. _"W-what's wrong?"_

"I...saw the same dream. But only you got sick. This dream ended at the part when we kissed. And after that, I woke up. That is when I pulled you closer last night," Nezumi blushed. "I didn't want it to go on. All that sh*t we've been through to remove that wall...I don't want to see you suffering anymore...I don't want to see that nightmare again...and..."

"And...what?" Shion caressed Nezumi's face, while Nezumi, in turn, held Shion's hands.

"I don't want to be separated from you again," Nezumi smiled. "So don't leave the bed if I'm not awake yet."

"Okay, Nezumi..." Shion pouted.

"I love you, Shion."

"I love you, Nezumi."

* * *

"Nezumi-san, is everything alright up there?" Karan's voice reached their ears.

"Yes, oba-chan," Nezumi shouted back as a reply, but Shion noticed something _really_ off. "Since when did you start calling my mother _'oba-chan'_? You usually call her 'Karan-san,' don't you?"

"Well, I'm a part of your _family_ now," Nezumi chuckled, and embraced Shion once again.

The wind continues to blow as their story continues...

***END***

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I can't believe it took half a day for me to write this story. I only finished watching No. 6 yesterday, and I was able to read a lot of doujinshi about this as well as fan fiction but I have yet to read the light novel itself.

I dreamt about this yesterday, and I can't afford to let it ride along the wind without me typing it onto my cellphone (I just emailed it to myself and then uploaded it using a computer).

I think it lacks fluff, but you can tell me what you think.

But I think this would do.

~Kairu


End file.
